Harry Potter the Heir of Hogwarts
by Another Harry Potter Freak
Summary: chapter 7 up. Harry potter finds out why Voldemort tried to kill him. Come on and read, you might like it.
1. Trailer

Harry Potter the Heir of Hogwarts.  
  
By  
  
Another Harry potter freak  
  
Author's Note I: This is my first fanfic. I have read a many of fanfics and using the ideas in the stories and mine, I decided to write this story.  
  
Trailer  
  
Author's Note II: This chapter has been written like a movie trailer .  
  
[A lake comes into view. There is a reflection of a castle on the water.]  
  
[A voice of an old man reciting a prophecy.]  
  
When the blood of five,  
  
[The camera is lifted and there is a castle in front of the lake. Hogwarts. The sun has just risen.]  
  
Join in one.  
  
[The camera zooms towards one of the towers, goes through a window and turns in front of a door.]  
  
The power of god,  
  
[The door bursts open and two boys step out side. One pushes back his hair with his hand and a lightning scar is visible on his forehead, Harry Potter and Ron Wesley.]  
  
Will rest in three.  
  
[The boys start walking down the stairs to a common room where the are joined by a girl, Hermione Granger.]  
  
The dark shall fall,  
  
[The 3 children are walking down a corridor.]  
  
The light shall glow.  
  
[They come in front of a gargoyle which moves aside as Harry touches it.]  
  
And three,  
  
[They walk up a spiral staircase and come in front of a door.]  
  
Will never go.  
  
[The door opens by itself, and an office comes into view. An old man is sitting at his table, Albus Dumbledore. He gets up and speaks.]  
  
"Ah! Mr. Potter, it's time."  
  
[A bright light starts glowing and after 3 seconds a complete blackout. Words start appearing.]  
  
Harry Potter the Heir of Hogwarts  
  
[The letters disappear.]  
  
Coming Soon 


	2. Chapter 1 A Suprise

Knock, knock, knock  
  
Agh!  
  
Harry potter woke up. He had had a nightmare about the death of cedric diggory. He heard a noise coming from the window. He went to have a look and found a few owls. He checked his watch and found out that he had become 15 half an hour back.  
  
"Oh great! I become 15 and I don't even know it."  
  
He first opened a package carried by an owl bearing the symbol of the "owl post department".  
  
A book fell out. Harry searched for a letter but found none. So he looked at the book. It had no title. The cover was pitch black.  
  
Harry went to open the book but as he touched it, it automatically opened by itself to a particular page. He was about to close it when he saw his name being mentioned on the page, so he took it and read it:-  
  
Dear Harry Happy birthday. This is a book I found in the oldest section in flourish and blots. It was written by Gordric Griffindor and Merlin. It may come handy.  
  
Hermione Ps: Ron and I are prefects, are you?  
  
Harry had received a box of zonkos from Ron and a firebolt extention kit from Sirius.  
  
Harry opened another from Hogwarts which read:  
  
Mr.potter you have been appointed as a prefect. Please attend the first prefects meeting on the 2nd of septembre after lunch. This year being your fifth, you are expected to take the ordinary wizarding levels or owl as your end of term examination and have a choice to join the subjects;  
  
Magical dueling Muggle dueling  
  
Please reply.  
  
Minerva Mcgonagal  
  
Harry replied thet he would be taking both subjects. He opened his other parcel to find a magnificent "Golden Phoenix". Harry read the letter  
  
Mr. Potter, this once belonged to your father. His name is gordric. I thought he would make a nice birthday present. You can mind talk with him.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"wow !my own phoenix "said harry  
  
[Authors note: all speech in these brackets {} is mind talk.]  
  
{so you belonged to my father,did you ?}  
  
{yes, I have been handed down from generation to generation and am 1215 years old today}  
  
{so both of us were born on the same day 1200 years apart} 


	3. Chapter 2 Having Fun

Having Fun  
  
Harry woke up that day when he heard Dudley knock his door. He went and opened the door. Dudley was awake by now and had lost quite a lot of weight. The previous day he had been only 110 pounds.  
  
"what?" asked Harry in a drowsy manner. "it's ten" replied Dudley.  
  
Harry changed and went to the dining table with his homework. This year when Harry had returned from Hogwarts, he had heard Dudley complaining about lots of homework on myths and legends. Harry took advantage of the situation and offered Dudley to help him if he would get permission for Harry to do his homework along with him. To Harry's surprise they had actually agreed.  
  
They ate breakfast then Harry and Dudley began with their work. After about 3 hours of writing a horrible boring assignment on the giants revolt of 1893, Harry was finished with his work. He was really tired so he was thinking about going up and reading the book Hermione had given him, when an owl came through the window.  
  
It dropped a letter and flew away. Harry took the letter and read it.  
  
Mr. Potter My sources tell me that there might be an attack on your house. Though I have put quite a few protective charms on the house and yourself as a last measure of precaution I here by give you permission to use magic outside the magical world as from your fifteenth birthday.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry read and reread the letter for a few times and then ran up to his room where he created a magical fire in the fire place and sat down on a chair. After about five minutes Dudley came in. they just sat there and spoke for a while. Harry told Dudley about his special permission and about his adventures with Ron and Hermione. Harry and Dudley had developed a special friendship while they were working together.  
  
At around 7 Dudley basked Harry if he would like to come for supper. "whats cooking" Harry asked.  
  
"something that smells horrible." Dudley replied.  
  
"want a burger"  
  
"yeh"  
  
Harry magically conjured some burgers and they ate peacefully.  
  
The rest of the vacation went eventless unless if you count Harry and Dudley tearing down the house with magic.  
  
It was only a fortnight before the first of September when Harry remembered he had to go to Diagon alley.  
  
He talked with his aunt and uncle and it was decided that he would be traveling by flew powder. (the Weaslys had given him some for traveling.) He was to leave on the twenty first.  
  
Harry had packed everything shrunk his trunk and put a few essentials in his back pack and was ready to leave. He threw the flew powder in the fire place, stepped in and yelled Diagon alley. The next minute he stepped in front of Tom the bartender. 


	4. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley  
  
Harry approached Tom; he was carrying a back-pack. He had shrunk all his things including some of Dudley's things.  
  
"Tom, do you have a room for me." Harry asked.  
  
"Well, let me check Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry had to buy a lot of things this year.  
  
"Mr. Potter, we have only one room and it's the deluxe presidential suite."  
  
"How much would it be for ten days," Harry asked.  
  
"That would be a hundred galleons."  
  
"I'll take it. Can you keep it ready for me; I've got to go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter."  
  
After tapping the third brick to the left of the dustbin with his wand, Harry entered Diagon Alley. He continued walking towards gringotts. He entered the bank and after an even bumpier ride than usual they were at Harry's vault.  
  
"How much money is there in here", Harry asked the Goblin.  
  
"Three million nine hundred and thirty two thousand two hundred and seventy one Galleons twelve Sickles and one Knut," Replied the goblin.  
  
Harry was surprised. He never knew that he had so much money.  
  
"Is there a safe place where I could keep this lot, with me," he asked.  
  
"Yes sir, please follow me."  
  
They went a little higher on one of the goblin carts and came to a place stacked with lots of trunks. There were trunks with quite a few key holes which reminded Harry of Mad-Eye-Moody's trunk.  
  
"Which is the best you have got," Harry asked.  
  
The goblin took him to a place right at the back, where only on trunk was placed on a stand. "This is it sir. It has a mind reading charm which only allows a person to open it if they wanted to do so for a good reason and if the owner would allow. It can have as many compartments as you wish sir and everything is controlled by a single touch. All this for only 2000 Galleons."  
  
"Ok, I'll take it. Can you deduct the money from my account and transfer all the money to the trunk, please?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
They went back and Harry cleared his account, after signing a few forms the brought to him his trunk. Harry shrunk it, put it in his back pack and left for the leaky cauldron." 


	5. Chapter 4 Shopping

Author's note: Sorry folks for the floo powder error in chapter 3. I'll try my best to not do any more mistakes and if you would like to contact me, my email address is skywalker33@yahoo.com Now here comes the story.  
  
Shopping  
  
The next morning Harry woke up to here someone knock at his door. He went and opened it to see tom's smiling face.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Potter you told me to wake you up"  
  
"Thanks a lot Tom"  
  
Harry was thinking about what he was going to do that day when he remembered that he still had to buy a sword and light saber.(A/n: the ones from star wars.)  
  
Harry entered a shop named Babington's magical utilities. He went to the shopkeeper and told him what he wanted and the man who Harry thought was around his 40s said.  
  
"Right this way, sir."  
  
They went to a place where there were quite a few shelves stacked with swords.  
  
Harry choose a Scottish claymore and the man gave him a light saber. He told him that the light saber will be activated if the user wishes to do so.  
  
Harry held it in his hand and a strong beam of golden light shot out of the tip of the saber.  
  
"A golden saber! You must be a very strong wizard sir since only the strongest wizards get a golden saber. I believe that you are the only person to have a golden saber in the past millennia."  
  
Harry nodded and went to pay the money  
  
"that will be 51000 galleons, sir"  
  
"what", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"a 1000 for the saber and 50000 for the sword. You see, this sword over here is the legendry sword we know as Excaliber."  
  
Harry paid the money and left for the leaky cauldron. Where Tom handed him a long but thin parcel.harry went to his room.  
  
A/n: I know this chapter was small but I cut quite a bit and added it to the next chapter which will be atleast twise as long as this. Bye for now folks. 


	6. Chapter 5 Surprises and Meetings

Author's note: Sorry for the delay folks. I was going to post yesterday but got carried away since it was my 13th birthday. Now guys {and gals} this chapters going to be shorter then usual but I will make sure the next one comes out by Christmas. Now for the story.  
  
Surprises and Meetings  
  
It was quite long and the attendant had told him that it had been carried by two strange looking birds.  
  
In his room Harry opened the parcel to find a long stick and a piece of parchment.  
  
The parchment read "Harry this is a staff, your dads. Its more powerful then a wand. Put the tip of your wand at its tip and it will combine. Snuffles  
  
Harry did what he was told to do and when he was finished the staff had disappeared. Harry took his wand and thought what had happened and suddenly the wand became longer and actually morphed into his staff.  
  
The next few days Harry practiced magic his staff and he understood what Sirius had meant be it being strong. It was so powerful that it made him good at divination.  
  
Harry had received a letter from Ron that he and Hermione would be arriving that day. Harry waited for them and when the arrived they all ate lunch at the leaky cauldron when harry insisted that the other stay in his suite since it was large enough to fit in a small army.  
  
After the usual ride to the vaults when they were shopping at the Magical utilities store Ron told harry  
  
"I don't know how they did it but some how the twins got more money than the rest of the family put together. And the bought me and only me the best dress robe at madame malkins."  
  
After suppressing his laughter with great difficulty harry told ron about the summer.  
  
Author note: that's all for now folks but pleeeeeeese don't flame. when I told you that I made the previous short to make the next one longer that's what I wanted to do but I cut this chapter into two since I can only get to read from ffn if I posted this chapter {Parent's order} and I am desperate. Yours lovingly Another Harry Potter Freak. 


	7. Chapter 6 Attack

Author's note: Sorry folks for the delay. My cousin is here for vacation and I could barely get a meter close to the computer. Now guys this is very important.  
  
Do you guys want Draco Malfoy to be:-  
  
1-A deatheater.  
  
2-A spy like Snape.  
  
3-A spy like mad eye moody {the imposter.}  
  
4-A person on the good side.  
  
Now I want all the feedback I can get as reviews. Now tell me what you want and I'll do it.  
  
Now here comes the story  
  
Attack  
  
They were eating at a good restaurant in diagon alley when a lot of high pitched noises were heard from the street. Harry and Bill, who were closest to the door, went to have a look. Harry was quite surprised to see about a hundred..  
  
"Vampires", yelled bill.  
  
Just then Charlie and Mr.Weasly emerged through the door. Harry found out from Charlie that the rest were getting the people in the restaurant to safety and he told Harry to go join them, but just then.  
  
"Harry look out." said Bill  
  
Harry grabbed his light saber and swung it around slicing a vampire in two.  
  
"Harry," said Charlie drawing his saber, "I think you should stay."  
  
For the following twenty minutes they people in the alley had kill all the vampires but had lost quite a lot of people since only the Weaslys, Harry and two others were left alive. They were all about to go and wait for ministry wizards when a large group of demontors came rushing towards them. Harry just grabbed his staff and fired a patronus.  
  
Prongs elegantly marched out of his wand and headed straight for the demontors. Harry noticed that prongs grew stronger as it galloped, but what surprised Harry the most was that instead of driving the demontors away it vaporized them.  
  
Harry went to bed at eleven pm since he had been first questioned by ministry wizards then by the weaslys. Mr.Weasly informed them that the next day the will be leaving by portkey instead of the train in the evening and that they would be the first there since Dumbledore wanted to talk to Harry.  
  
A/N: Ok people how was that. Now just click that little button on the bottom left corner and tell me what you think about this chapter and also participate in the poll mentioned above. 


	8. Chapter 7 The Capture

The Capture  
  
It was the first and everyone except Harry was doing last minute packing. Harry had got up early that day and went out and bought Ron and Hermione light sabers.  
  
Now Harry was standing at the side waiting for the others holding the portkey, a sock. He said "people we have only 2 minutes."  
  
After a while everyone was standing with the sock and was ready to leave. Mr.weasly said the count down "10.9.8..." Just then the door burst open and a deatheater appeared wormtail.  
  
"6.5."  
  
Harry cast a spell on wormtail 'Accio Peter Pettigrew. "  
  
The next moment wormtail was next to Harry and the portkey got activated. 


End file.
